


In the Right Place

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: The Sundered Oath [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Aloth Corfiser (mentioned), Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Leaden Key, Woedican Watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The Leaden Key does everything for a reason, and even seemingly useless tools might have their purpose.





	In the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt 56: Thaos, Aloth, knowledge)

“What are those Aedyran fools going to recruit next, a stray cat?” Kendall snorts, irritated. “Though a cat might actually be more observant. No wonder we defeated them in the War of Defiance.”

“Everyone can misjudge.” Sabela does not even look up from the report she is reviewing, moving the feather across a piece of parchment. Even with how rarely she visits this hideout, she is used to her fellow acolyte’s constant grumbling. “Sometimes only once in a lifetime, but everyone can.”

“Indeed,” speaks a deep voice at the door; the words are followed by a quiet chuckle.

Sabela briefly turns her head in that direction. “ _Maestre_ ,” she says softly, acknowledging Thaos’ presence with a small, respectful nod. She tucks a strand of hair behind her pointy ear, to be able to see the rest of the room from the corner of her eye, but most of her attention is still on the parchment in her hand.

Kendall huffs under his breath, wordlessly disapproving of her behaviour. She can notice that he moves – probably bowing. Apparently, he has not learnt yet that Woedica requires efficiency and deference more than servitude, and so does her high priest.

Just as she expected, Thaos does not scold her when he enters the room; if anything, he seems vaguely amused by her comment. But the glance he directs at Kendall is stern.

“It is your duty to voice your concerns whenever other acolytes’ decisions are questionable. But it is not your place to criticise those decisions after they were approved of by both your superiors and your peers.” He turns to Sabela. “What is it? Information from Caed Nua?”

She tilts her head up to look at him. “Yes, Your Eminence.” This is an official report, so she chooses to use his official Aedyran title. Such a crude language, she thinks with disdain; it does not do his holy mission justice at all. But if that title is good enough their goddess and for him, she will accept it, too.

“Lack of information,” Kendall corrects.

Thaos’ eyebrows arch in a wordless query. When Kendall looks at her expectantly, trying to prompt her into answering, Thaos’ gaze flickers towards her as well.

Her fellow acolyte does not know that she ranks higher in the order than he does. Indeed, few members are aware of her real status. Most underestimate her greatly; some openly mock her, foolishly jesting that her place is right _below_ the Grandmaster, not considering a mere chanter smart or talented enough to climb up in the Leaden Key’ hierarchy otherwise than through Thaos’ bed. Even better. She will have the last laugh, watching them fall; they are not worthy of serving The Exiled Queen.

Kendall never speaks that way – at least not when she is around. But he is not aware that she is one of the most important agents in this part of Dyrwood.

“Not exactly,” Sabela clarifies, keeping her face carefully blank. “There’s nothing from the Aedyran wizard. But we have a full report about the situation in Cead Nua from another of our agents.”

“Forgive my boldness, Your Eminence, but that is what I meant. Whoever recruited him must have misjudged. He is useless.”

Thaos smiles; in the mixed light of candles and an adra lamp, his expression looks eerie. “Perhaps you simply misunderstand his purpose,” he explains, teaching instead of scolding. It is his preferred method, at least whenever he can afford the additional time it requires.

“Is his purpose not gathering information, then?” Kendall asks, puzzled.

Sabela knows this is a test. For Kendall – of obedience, and perhaps logical thinking. For her, it is a test of knowledge – not what she has learnt, but whether she can determine how much is it safe to reveal. She trusts in her abilities and her judgement… which might be the sin of pride. Thaos approves of confidence; pride, though…

“Acolyte?” the Grandmaster prompts.

“There’s a… rumour,” she begins cautiously, but the hesitation will only make her half-truths more plausible, “that the wizard is Awakened. And not dealing with it well.”

“All true.” Thaos lifts his hand before Kendall can open his mouth to speak. “Now please explain to your brother in faith where he’s made an error in judgement.”

“The wizard is not there to gather information.” That is her task, and considerably easier for her than for the poor, foolish boy. “But he has a purpose, as we all do.” She gets up slowly; it is just another performance. “Awakening means he’s someone else at times. Maybe speaking in a different voice. Maybe talking to himself. Maybe doing things he does not remember. It certainly means he often gets into trouble.” She looks at Thaos, pretty confident that her guess is right, but searching his eyes and face for a sign of confirmation. “He’s there to attract attention, isn’t he?” There, she finds it; the corner of Thaos’ lips shifts upwards, just a fraction; she would not have noticed was she not watching him so attentively. “He knows very little; he could not endanger us even he if he was caught, even if he admitted he’s one of us. He’s not a real agent.” That, she knows for certain. “He’s just a distraction.”

“Precisely.” Thaos nods his approval. “Now that we have explained that small but important distinction, time for your assignments. Kendall, you will go to Stalwart.”

“Your Eminence…”

“It’s a lesson, not a punishment. Besides, your knowledge of blacksmithing may be useful there.”

Kendall’s eyes widen. “Durgan steel?”

“If you succeed, perhaps. You will set out tomorrow and meet others in Dyrford.” Thaos waves his hand and Kendall is gone with a hasty bow and a glint to his eyes. “Sabela, you will go to Defiance Bay. It seems the Hall of Revealed Mysteries has lost a scroll. Find it.”

“That is all?”

“Further instructions will be revealed in due time.”

She purses her lips, not satisfied with the answer, but determined not to show disrespect; it is not the Woedican way. “You speak like Wael.”

“Very fitting for a case involving Wael’s lost wisdom, don’t you think?” Thaos asks with a brief smile.

She likes spotting those glimpses of some residue emotion he is hiding behind the mask of inscrutability. All good stories need feelings, and this – his holy quest, and perhaps soon hers as well – this is the grandest tale of all. As such, it needs to be told properly. Maybe that is why Woedica allowed her to find the old prayer books, the memories of another life, and then, finally, the Leaden Key.

“It was all decided long before you heard us arguing here, _Maestre_ , wasn’t it?” She arches her eyebrows. “Then what was it, if not a test?”

“It was simply another lesson.” He nods at her, and when he leaves the room, she follows, closing the door.

“What about the Aedyran wizard, then?” she asks, walking beside Thaos down the corridor. “Is his assignment a lesson, too?”

“If he is smart enough to learn.”

“To learn what?”

In the dim light, Thaos’ smile looks like an unfolding secret. “Conclusions, my dear, are something that always depends on the student.” He stops and turns towards her. “You know your task.”

“Let me guess; there is another lesson waiting for me somewhere along the way?”

“Only one way to find out.” Thaos lifts his hand, reaches out and draws the shape of Woedica’s crown across her forehead; a blessing. “Be careful.”

She takes his hand in hers, gently but without hesitation. “I will, _Maestre_ ,” she confirms, bowing her head just a little and bringing his palm up to her mouth, so close he can surely feel her breath on his skin. Then she kisses his fingers, the spot where he often wears the ring which he uses as the Leaden Key seal. She lets her lips linger – for a blink of an eye, no longer; nothing too bold, just… a subtle suggestion.

He watches her with interest and a slight frown, but does not scold her. She knows why, guesses who he thinks of when he watches the play of light on her hair. Yes, she is no cipher, but she is a chanter and thus she understands how tales work, and every life is a story, in the end.

Thaos has never reacted to her invitations, always dismissing her attempts, but she knows – she is his little fantasy about a woman from another life; not talented nor unique enough so that he could _pretend_ , but smart enough to tempt him into wondering how would it be if Eydis Webb never left. But he is too strong-willed to give in. _Yet_.

Sabela keeps playing this little game, artfully dancing on the border of propriety. It is only a matter of time – and, being an elf, she has time in abundance. She is used to getting the finest things, and he is Woedica’s high priest – which says a lot, for The Exiled Queen would never have chosen an unworthy tool. He is devoted and cunning, and Sabela admires both his dedication and intellect. And… she has a promise to keep, and he has more than enough power to help her carry out her vendetta.

“It was not a jest,” Thaos says in a neutral tone, seemingly unaffected.

She smiles. “I am well aware of my importance for the plans, _Maestre_.”

Thaos takes a step forward. “You think Woedica has chosen you?” he asks, his eyes narrowing as he looks down at her.

“Perhaps.” She leans against the wall, unafraid, putting her hands on the stone for balance – teasing, mindful of every gesture, because this will remind him of Eydis Webb as well. “Maybe she let me find her. Maybe she heard my prayer and my oath.” She tips her head back a little, to show off the graceful line of her neck, never breaking eye-contact. Maybe she is a test, put in front of him by Woedica. Maybe a reward – a mercy. A jewel to his broken iron crown. “Maybe it’s one and the same.”

Thaos takes another step and puts a hand on the wall right beside her head; close enough so she can smell the scent of incense on his robes and hair. “Indeed, you are very valuable to us, lady of Caed Nua.” He leans in, brushing back a strand of hair and gently tucking it behind her ear. “But not priceless.” His whisper is barely more than a warm breath over her skin. “Remember that.” He pulls away, his face impassive as ever.

But his breathing was not quite regular, just a little faster than usual. She does not need to be a cipher to know. One day, she will tell him all this; right now, whatever he can glimpse in her mind must be enough. But one day, Eydis Webb will make the last mistake, and Thaos will have to do his duty despite the memories; and then, when he will be vulnerable, _she_ will tell him everything.

“Not all stories are yours to write, _vulpinet_.” His voice is soft when he replies to her thoughts, and his expression does not change, but his eyes turn from adra to ice. “It would be wise of you to remember that as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vulpinet – A Vailian term for "little fox". This is often used affectionately to call someone nosy or sneaky. (definition from PoE wiki)


End file.
